save me
by thequeen99
Summary: I didn't mean.. No One Ever means to do bad things Elsa, They just happen
1. cold until you find my soul

slowly, she realises. the world was taking its time, and the seconds were taking a break.

nothing moved, but her breath up and down like a ship on high waves.

then she heard a call, a cry forming one word. her name ELSA! her eye lids fluttered open in search of the source of the sound, quite faint indeed but the identity of the beholder was quite vivid. hans? what on earth would he be donig here? she was struggling to get up as he barged

through the door with sheer force it starteld her

"leave, Now." though her greeting was cold she was masking her brokenness under it, and he was no fool, he knew her too much.

"you're coming with me" he said with a stern look as if commanding the queen, THE snow queen with powers that could shred him into a thousand pices. "i said LEAVE !" she screamed back at him and the three guards, jolting icy daggers their way. one of the shards hit hans across his forarm shreding

both fabric and skin..leaving crisom blood dripping down upon the floor.

they both winced at that, him out of pain, her out of guilt.

"i-I'm sorry"

"elsa, don't make this difficult" he said getting back up on his muscular legs in slow movment.

"what are you going to do to me?" she questioned nervously as the charming, yet intimidating prince came closer.

every step he took to her she took a step back. all the while till the blue walls wouldn't let her

continue, selfish wall. she thought, for a mere second of how bad this could go. yet he came even closer as he dismissed the gaurds with a wave of his gloved palm.

"oh how precious, the little queen thinks I'm gonna hurt her?" he said mocking her good manners with a teasing tone of voice, similar to that sexy deep one she was used to.

but this was no time for jokes, her legs would give way any second and her trembling was uncontrollable. "please don't" she

squeaked with fear as his body pinned her to the wall behind her, and his mouth settled near her neck, his breath and lips setting fire to her porcelain skin .

"oh don't worry your majesty, I have no intention of such things" he said as he pulled away with a smirk plastered on his face.


	2. I lost myself last summer

his smile disappeared when he caught the desperation in this so called 'monster' ?

seeing Elsa like this made his eyes wide, made him reconsider .. his plan.

"fool" Another shard blasted him

off of her and into the ground below.

slowly the queen that was all so scared..was swaying her way to the pinned prey of hers.

"well, aren't you good hearted?" she hissed in his ear, now lying atop of the prince. Chuckling

-and to think I underestimated you" sighing

-Hans darling, I'm afraid you did"

clicking her tongue in a sighn of disappointment .

Her mischievous laughter echoing against the icy walls.

"I don't know what my sister saw in you, what I see is a greedy little bastard" her fingernails were now digging into his jaw.

his smile reappeared "so you figured that out eh?"

"you're not an open book, love. but from one adult to another. from one actor to another..I didn't buy your show"

"you're a hell of an actor yourself. The Regal queen of Arendelle, Is actually a sexy Ice witch"

she digged harder at the word witch..and wait a minute?

"you think I'm regal and polite? I

am. but you see, I have to have some fun..when I'm around you, the way you looked at me in the ball. it seems like you've never been seen a woman before.." her tongue swiped his ear lobe " oh right I forgot, you are the one to trap little girls into your nets"

"I beg to differ my queen" his voice came smoothly although his panting was obvious "I have seen women before, and I have seduced many many beauties.." Elsa didn't know why, but his comment made her boil up.

he continued "but, my I haven't

seen such lady as you" his voice changed to purring now, and it was definitely getting to her.

instantly he shifted thier weight, turning, whispering to her "as seductive, beautiful, dizzying as you..I haven't seen" leaving him ontop of her now

Hans most definitely knew how to turn the tables ..

the young lady sighed as Hans attacked her neck once again, leaving red marks that will last..

"how did you find me here? did anna tell you?"

for a moment he pulled away,

looking cautiously into her lusty blue eyes, eyes so hypnotising indeed..

"The princess did not return, only did her horse"

as soon as those words sank in her blue eyes widened, thier looks were almost glassy..and the heart skipped a beat

Hans stood to his feet and so did she, "what have I done?!" she choked, right as her feet gave way and with it her consciousness

and the room along with the terrified prince holding her from

falling.. were swollowed into utter darkness


	3. where it hurts the most

a bursting headache brought the queen back awake in the gloomy palace of her ancestors, in the cursed room she was trapped in for 13 years, with the man that had been the reason for this chaos.

"tell me they found her, please?"

"I'm sorry your highness"

Elsa couldn't take this no more, she thudded her head back against the pillow, so brutly it hurt.

"take it eas.."

"NO ! this is all your fault, first you trick her, then I flee because YOU made her turn on me.. and then you let her come after me by herself?!"

Hans saw the anger building up in her voice, aswell as her eyes.

before he could think she clawed at his handsome face, opening up a gush from his forhead down to his left cheek.

it took hans all of his will power not to strangle her right there.

His hands streched forward to hers. holding, no. forcing her into

submission.

a few moments passed til her breathing became stable once more.

"you can realise me now" she muttered impatiently.

"yeah, I'll let you go, see I so don't need my face anymore" his sarcastic tone got him an unamuzed laugh, from the woman he was practically bear hugging right now.

"you care about her so much, why did you hurt her so deep that the first man she laid eyes on, so easily persuaded her to rebel

against you. I saw how longing anna was, to be involved with someone. as if she's never had human contact before !"

his crule yet true words kept coming, as did Elsa's tears started flowing. down her cheeks, staining the prince's marble white jacket, and resting upon his strong chest.

"and you my queen, the blue rose ever so delicate, ever so beautiful..wouldn't let a human being come close. haven't you ever considered ? that you can't live alone? because trust me it

doesn't work like that.. you CANT live alone. it doesn't make you free, being alone only traps you even more in a cage of depression, loneliness.. and your highness, from my own experience.. those things lead to bad decisions, and bad decisions lead to disasters"

her sobing was now uncontrollable, and the room was filling up with flurries. Even though her touch was sending shivers down his spine, he pulled her closer to him. and rapped his arms around her firmly, so they

could feel each other's heart beats.."I-i , only wanted to protect her" her muffled choke came. "shhhh, just calm down now" he replied while caressing her platinum blond hair, tugging slightly at it so her eyes would face him.

His warm lips sent shudders through her body while he kissed her tears away. the queen let out a surrendered sigh, as he worked his way down to her chest, right ontop of her heart abd placed a butterfly kiss right where it hurt..

**AUTHORS NOTE : well since this is my first fanfic ever I'd really love to know how I'm doing.. ! ^_^ please leave a review, it would make my day **


	4. white mist

"I'm joining the search" his guts musterd in a second

"you can't, I am only capable of going through the hell I crafted with my bare hands" her teary words were like stabs to his chest

"I, and I only will take responsibility, now Hans. what ever scheme you've been upto, put it aside. please, help me by taking care of my people..since I already failed to do that my self.

I'm going after my baby sister and you stay here" her guilty eyes met his again, which sent ache

through out his entire being.

Hans thought of his mission, hadn't it been his goal from the beginning ? why is he unsatisfied ? why is his heart turning and twisting at her sight? where has his years of dreams and plotting gone? all that he cared for now was Elsa's well being. He could imagine his brother's reactions 'You soft little coward hans ! a women has fooled you ?! and gained your pity?'

all these thoughts angered him to the point of frustration.

and noticing his mixed emotion

elsa quickly reacted "of corse, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to"

his slumped figure looked up at her again, and said with a voice so stern and sure..yet delicate "you're not going through this alone, I will help you. and I promise you this, we will find princess anna. and we're going to do that together, because life just doesn't go with lone ones.." as he finished a warm smile spread across his features, causing the queen's anxiety to fade, and shatter into a pleasant

smile of her own.

Elsa softly held his right arm and rested it upon her shoulder, leading his other arm around her slender waist. and came to rest her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling in and out deeply.

"oh hans..

your words are like suger..they make me flutter like butterflies on honey

sorry about your face though" she managed a light giggle, almost girlish like.

"forget about my face, just keep on the flutter and suger

thing..keep accepting comfort. shut out all those voices, telling you nothing's gonna be okay.. because it will be, not just okay, but heavenly beautiful aswell"

"where have you been taking phycologist lessons ?"

she let a breath not-so-frosty against his adam's apple.

"by admiring the snow queen" he admitted.

Her lips trailed ever so patiently up his throat, across his chiselled jaw, and resting near his chin, sucking it briefly.

"you think it is pretty? the frozen

water that rushes through my viens?"

"breathtaking"

"even if it hurts people? if it hurts you?"

"like gold harms the greedy man...and like a bittersweet sin you can't repent from"

a groan escaped his vocals as her sucking hardened, and traveled farther up to his bottom lip tugging at it, then desserting it needy. like a wonded soldier, in an attempt to play tag with mouthes and lips and tongues.. which was what happened.

and the room was filled with soft moans and heavy breaths .. in an air of warm kisses

and white mist..

.

.

A panting guard came rushing through the door, startling and embarrassing both the prince and the queen, and hatefully parted them away from eachother . " th-the princess, your highness, she has returned ! "

a relieved sigh, no. cry, the queen let out announced that the nightmare was over.

"she said she needed prince hans emidetly, that she needed his kiss "

and with that the room droped dead silent , except for the confused and agonizing looks shot between the two lovers.


	5. lift the curse

**Hello good people of the fandom :) so this chapter is longer than the others thats why it took two days .. not much but hey ! hope you like it cause it practicly took me hours of sad music and brain storming, which left me quite emotionally unstable ツ**

.

.

_and the room was filled with soft moans and heavy breaths . . in an air of warm kisses and white mist _

_._

_._

the sounds of quick foot steps echoed through the empty halls of the palace, old paintings on either sides of their path. both Hans and Elsa came to a halt at a large wooden door with flowers and cresants carved into it. Elsa breathed in her nervousness, and with one swift move opened it. Revealing the slumped and shivering body that is her sister.

"Anna !" the queen squeaked as she went rushing to her side "oh Anna I'm so sorry.."and the sobbing started again "el-Elsa" Anna's words where struggling to come out, considering she was slowly freezing to death. the older woman reached out to the younger, but stopped half way.. fearing that her touch would only make it worse

_when the ice would melt, I will then find peace_

"the tro- the trolls said only an act

of true love could save me, Elsa"

"Hans !" the queen turned to him emidetly, putting aside how much it would cut her heart to see him kissing someone else. but this was no time for what she felt..all that mattered was anna.

"help my sister.." pleading him.

Hans did as he was told, he came closer, knelt down beside both girls, and reached out to kiss the strawberry blond.. with the platinum blond watching patiently.

His lips touched anna's, but all he could do was imagine elsa in her place, trying to make it true as

possible.

But nothing changed, her hair only got whiter.

"What?!" both sisters said in unision. Elsa looked towards hans, trying to find an explanation as to why he wasn't thawing her sister.

Only to be sickened by the fact that hit her..the kiss hadn't worked because it had to be true love, and judging be his sorrow filled look toward her..and other things that happened between elsa and him didn't love anna.

She. herself. is. his. true. love.

_you care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it_

roaming lifelessly in the home that was her prison, and in the cold that is her hell.

She opened up the ballroom doors, and went limping to the center, right under the crystal chandelier.

She took in a deep breath, And exhaled. "The curse must be lifted"

Eyes open the beautiful blond held up both of her arms in a "U" shape, and she let her stormig emotions do their work.

In a second, daggers of ice grew off of the mighty walls like crystal vines. And kept growing all around, slowly closing in on her.

The air smelt of death, and the demeanor was dark crismon and blue.

Caught up in her fate Elsa didn't notice how violently the doors were shaking, until the shouts from behind it became audible "open the goddamned door, Elsa !" she resisted his calls with all her will, creasing her eyebrows and forhead in concentration at the task ahead.

The room creaked and screeched

awkwardly, hinting it would collapse any second. "for goodness sake stop this suicide !" Elsa could take hans' taunts no more "this is the only way anna can survive, and if her life ment my destruction. THEN BE IT !"

The banging got stronger and stronger. And his screams and begs only got madder.

"Elsa?" a weak voice came from afar. For a mere second elsa dropped her gaurd ,eyes wide in search for he sister's voice, as tough the walls were transparent.

In this moment of decline the ice

locking the doors weakened allowing the prince to bash through them, only to be overwhelmed by the sight.

Both hans and anna rushed through the winter land beckoning elsa to stop. Although anna's body was freezing she managed to arive by her sister's side, Hans however stumbled upon the slippery floor and vines of ice.

Anna embraced her sister, hoping that she would take the blow of ice instead of her

"Elsa I love you"

And in the midst of the storm,

nothing mattered but those words. they struck elsa with both happiness and pain, as she couldn't back her powers away..and it would surely end badly.

The Ice in the grand ballroom shattered to millions of pieces, anna was frozen..she became Ice herself before the fatal blow hit, and oddly she was safe.

Elsa, however wasn't as lucky.

Hans shifted his gaze to and fro the two sisters, only to have his eyes land on the undeniable smudge of red on the queen's babyblue dress.

The color spread till it covered her

intire stomach, only then did he notice the icicle pointing through her flesh.

Elsa had been impaled.

And unlike the snowman, her wound seemed beyond repair.

_see when you close your eyes maybe one day you'll understand why, everything you touch surly dies .._

"God have mercy" The sight had struck him silly, changing hans from the sane prince that he is, into a complete madman.

Ignoring his light wounds due to the ice shattering, he ran frantically towards her. Cursing and chocking on his own, rare tears

"why? why did you do this to yourself ?!"

In elsa's awareness she witnessed what her powers had done to her, and felt the raw pain, stinging and agonizingly unbearable.

Eyes wide with realisation, and with no time to mourn her little sister, her eyes slumped and so did her body.

contioncesness slipped away from her once again, maybe forever this

time~

Yet a single thought made it easier, as she was blacking out Elsa noticed the ice sculpture dissolving.

Blue eyes, ginger hair, and freckles regained their color

Anna was saved.

That had been her act of true love

to jump into the way of fire-ice actually- to save elsa.

even if that hadn't been successful,

it still thawed her frozen heart.

and as elsa was sinking, with time standing still, she wondered.

What kind of life anna would gain after I die?

Anna would be queen, she would get married, have a family .. and live a safe life.

And that one thought made the queen smile, as she drifted off into oblivion.

_this is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me .._

**please follow, like, review .. 3**


	6. red blood, white floor

**author's note: well here we go ! I'm kinda having writers block :(( so if you have any ideas its more than welcome**

**.**

**.**

"blood, is such a beautiful liquid. When it contrasts against white marbel floors..almost breathtaking, but this isn't the right time or place, or blood for that matter..royal blood is precious indeed, am I right prince Hans?" he lifted his puffed eyes from resting on his palms, and gave a frightening glare towards the Duke of weselton. "If. you. wish. to. live.." Hans threatened, getting up on his feat so that he was twice the duke's hight "leave right now, or I will snap that scawny little neck of yours"

the duke gulped rather loudly, never has anybody saw Hans like this, dripping with mad anger..and sadness.

Hans wasn't the only one who's temper and thinking were on the edge, Anna was suffering just as much..only not suffering on her own like Hans, she had kristoff.

The fact that Anna broke her engagement with Hans for that-that peasant ! would have driven him crazy, but he already was, he already cheated on his ex-fiancé..

after his burst of rage Hans

regained himself, walking back to his leather seat beside a magestic beige bed.. the one Elsa was atop of, hardly breathing, laying completely in comatose.

Resting his elbows on his knees, and chin on his right fist. His eyes scanned the sleeping beauty up and down, and sighed deeply. "Hope you're feeling better" he mumbled to her "the doctors did their best, although it doesn't seem to be any good on you..quite a horrible stab you gave your self my queen.." he kept trailing on, as if she were

awake "and quite heroic, sacrificing your life for the sake of your sister..my brothers would never as much take a twig for me..

and here you lay, peaceful and injured, and she's off with that circus clown kristoff !

to be fair she comes into this room many times a day, crying." he looked directly at her face now "and she asks me what I'm doing here all day .. " he paused to smile a bit "well, I didn't tell her the truth..but she saw it anyway"

.

. Hans was recalling the confrontation with princess Anna earlier on ..

"you better not even think about touching her" the young princess calmly threatened, her voice though quiet, it had venom in it.

"of corse not. It is not my intentions nor my values to do such thing" he had replied

"then what do you want? still here?" an air if suspition rised between them

"I'll have you know that even if our engagement has been off doesn't mean I the trading

relations with Arendelle are off too. And as far as nobility goes, I cannot leave the queen in this state" he added firmly, trying to hide his obvious lies.

"you said you loved me, yet turns out you didn't"

"just because the kiss didn't wor-" "you love my sister don't you?" she cut him off, searching his eyes an answer. I didn't bother her much, after all she found a man that truly loved her, she was just confirming the obvious. she wanted to be sure he wasn't lying about his honesty..she wanted to

make sure that when her sister wakes-surly she will-Elsa would not be decived, and that Hans truly does love the queen..

but he didn't answer, only swung his head in the other direction, peering out side the window into the endless horizon

.

.

_I am one with the wind and sky_

.

.

**hope it ain't too cheesy ツ ****hehehe**


	7. the mortal sins

The bedroom door opened up with a slow creak, careful not todisturb,Hans crept to the bed like an experienced thief. Only the bed was empty, a jolt of horror rushed through his viens..

where is she? where is the queen?

In the split second he went for the gaurds something caught his ears, a sound coming from behind the bathroom door ajar.. a splash of rain..no, a shower. He casually walked up to it, and resisted the urge to peek through.

'cough cough' he quickly cleared out his throat "who's there?!" suddenly the running water stopped, and the overall temperature dropped.

"Elsa?"

"Hans..what are you, wait, get out of here you pervert !"

And as if it was orchestrated the prince broke into an echoing laugh. And the water regained it's pace, warm again.

"You're happy because I called you a pervert, or because its true?" and the smile in her words was unmistakable.

"no" his laughter stopped with a sigh "just relieved, your grace"

Elsa ran a hand through her soggy hair, untangling her platinum briad.

"how long was I out?"

"three days, you hit yourself hard"

she let out a feathary sigh before adding "can you at least not stare at me naked?!"

"I wasn't, but if you don't mind, I'd love to" and a smirk flung across his freckled face.

"I knew you're perv.."

"no, actually I'm pretty normal. Any man in my place would not resist your sight like this.."

And with his words she flicked her tongue across her lower lip, for him to catch sight of, cause she knew he was watching..

"Are you flirting with me?" her tone ever so playful, hinting that she's enjoying it.

He looked away momentarily. Cause if he didn't, he wouldn't controle himself, and she was just too seductive..

In a second his smirk vanished into seriousness "Is it still hurting you?"

Elsa caught his sudden shift and paused, caressing her(still bruised) abdomen.

"I'm ok, I guess I'll live.."

and like a tradition a smile broke on both their faces, on either side of the door..

"Glad to hear that, princess"

"that would be queen to you, Hans. The princess is your 'fiancé' "

"Ex-fiancé, by her wishes, if you may"

"Oh, well then.." her voice coolly trailed off "I wouldn't have agreed to it anyway, thats why I talk to you so .. loosely"

"fond of me much? your royal heart attached?"

his cliams, though true, gained him a snort from the lady of ice "don't flatter yourself"

.

.

I heard a voice in the darkest shade of night hushed as a rumor .. though never mistaken

it came from the distance .. with all its might

it called amongst the lonely .. among the awaken

all the clouds did not stop it ..and the sky only grins

my peace fled true ..for our oaths did not last

I gave in to the need .. my need .. _and all our mortal sins_

they told me of you, of all the quotes and lies

so fond I was, so dreamy were your eyes

your spell so alluring, apposite to the warning tries

it seemed as though it were real, the beautiful change of lives

and I gave in to the dream..my dream.._and all the mortal ties_

.

.

**A/N : hope you liked that, btw I wrote the poem ;) eenjoyed ? revieww .. it would make my day**


	8. and the child only plays

Rain was pouring with all its might on the town of Arendelle, the dark of midnight making it hard to see for the horse rider.

His stallion galloped through the streets, and the sheets of cold droplets, til he reached the queen's castle. "I have an important letter" he whispered to one of the gaurds, all the while tucking a bag of gold into his hands "all you must do is deliver it to him, and this gift is yours.." they nodded, and exchanged a knowing look, before the messenger disappeared into the black.

_Time is running short , brother . You must act now or all our work will go to vien . I am waiting, Hans, I'm waiting._

_Kent Westergaurd._

_._

Hans angrily ripped the letter apart, as if by doing so he would_undo _ the words, or change the deamand.

this was the last thing he needed, a reminder of why he_truly_ came.

Morning broke with the familiar chirping of birds, and the friendly splashes of the marble fountain adorning rosy flower beds and bushes .. surrounded by pine trees in the middle of the huge castle garden.

Summer, was infact, restored with all its glory .. the scorching midmorning sun, the hot and cold of the sand and beach contrast .. thankfully, Arendelle's winter had subdued.. Whilst the queen fell in oblivion, life regained its pace .

_funny_? isn't it .. Elsa meant nothing of what had

happened, yet the blame of most lays apon her insecure shoulders. and they abused the insecurity of their queen..

its not _fair_, to say the least. to be charged of what you cannot control, not fully, not easily.

And the ones that rushed to conclusion, to terrible decisions, are the same men, her men, that have chanted alongside the priest'_long . live . the Queen.'_

the same that had wanted her for dead. Nobody saw her for any more than a threat, incapable of redemption.. an unsafe gamble to even try, to help her.

all the while these memories, these thoughts .. like a shiny blade on her skin.. vivid, painful , and forever more real.

* * *

"Elsa !" came the high pitched shriek.

"Anna !" came the irritated yet happy grunt.

"Come. On ! just do it, for me?"

"Do you even remember what happened _last _time?"

"no, thats why we should try again. You know, for _remeberance_"

And all the sighs and puffs followed, while the older sister spread her arms about. A bright flurry formed above them, and slowly turned into a magnificent giant snowball

"at your own risk" Elsa breathed, and Anna only giggled like frantic.

With a swift flick of her fingers the cottony snow fell right atop of the 5 year old ginger.

All her giggles were stifled, and the noise in the

room died out.

seconds passed, with no sound, no movement coming from under the heap of white.

more time went and Elsa began to worry. "Anna?" she called, anxiously steppting forward.

No reply came, and now the princess went into panic. Heart throbing violently in her chest, and with the wind knocked out of her lungs she lunged forward, digging and lifting through the snow, all the while shouting her sister's name.

Oh, no. she thought. Something bad has happened, and she resisted the urge to call for her parents. Just as the snow was starting to melt away a head poked right out the top. Panting and laughing as much as her lungs could let her.

"Ha Ha you thought I was dead" she pointed at

her older sister teasingly, as if that was something to joke about.

"Idiot ! you _scared _ me " Elsa was shouting now, hurt strung through her voice. Maybe it had to do with her being first born, but unlike children her age she had a sense of right and wrong, of joke and real. And in those moments her voice would dip, making her sound far older than the eight year old she is.

"come on Elsa I was just_playing_.."

"No. You. Cant. Play Like That." now she was trembling, and hot tears started streaming down her face.

"Elsa are you cr-"

"You Cant Do This To Me ! what if you really got hurt? what if something happened to you?!"

shaking, she was, voice cracking.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Elsa..you love me, and I love playing with you"

Anna just couldn't understand why Elsa was acting this way, or why she should be careful while playing with her dear sister, nothing could go wrong, she thought, when you play with your sister..

Oh dear she was wrong..

**A/N : Read, Like and Review please ! I'd love to hear what you think .. God, writing that last part was tough (*~*)**

** thg99 ~ my tumblr account, incase you care to follow ;)**


	9. if you care to find me

"Your highness, if we may speak in private?" Gerda offered warily. And it only took a silent nod from Elsa for all the gaurds to leave. "What bothers you? dear Gerda?" she asked, stepping closer to the older women whom she spent most her life with. Her hair had plenty of white strands in it, and the years have not been kind, but Gerda's comforting smile was always present. She treated the princesses like she would have treated her own daughters, had she any. "I have been meaning to tell you earlier, but the odds differed. And as you are the queen to this fair l

and, and .. being the youthful flower you are, I think it's time we find a suitor worthy of yourself. And by that we secure a heir, my you live long, your grace."

Elsa kept quiet at first, taking in the suggestion. She inhaled deeply, sighing in agreement "and so it will be arranged, even though I find it quite early. But if it's whats best .. then I aprove" the old lady smiled again, and tucked a loose strand behind Elsa's ear. "You look exactly like your mother, I'm sure all the princes would die for you"

"thank you, Gerda" and with that she

left.

It wasn't until she was at the door of her room did she remember the handsome prince, and how can she forget him, he was leaning against her wall.

"Good morning, Elsa."

"good morning, Hans." something about the way he bowed catching her right hand, and bringing it for a delicate kiss, almost made her laugh out loud with giddiness. But she didn't, no. The sight of him like this made her face grow a shade darker _why is he doing this?_ "I thought we dropped the formals?"

"are you forbiding me to kiss your

hand, dear Queen?" he said, and brought her hand up for another. Elsa quickly jerked away, breathing harder.

"Prince Hans, you must know that within a week's time there will be a ball, and there I shall meet my suitor. If you excuse me I want to pass to my chambers"

first his expression was somewhat confused, then his eyes blew wide and strong, angry even. You could hear the sharp breath escaping his nostrils, before he spoke "I understand from this I am not welcome here?"

"That's not what I mea-"

"Then call it off, for I ask your hand in

marriage right here and now" his eyes were still locked on her's while he got on his knee, her hand in his, her eyes careful and his determined.

"Hans I-"

"do you accept ?" she looked at him, saw the plea in his eyes, the sweat on his brow and something striked her, something beautiful. But beautiful wasn't always _safe_.

"No" you could sense the drop in the heat, but the tension began rising when his voice took a high edge "Why? after everything I've done you still don't _trust me_?! after everything I've said to you it doesn't matter?"

"Hans please listen to me ! I'm not Anna, I can't marry someone I barely met"

"Like you know any of the so called _grooms _ that will come" he finished with an impatient snort.

"What do you want? from all this? from coming here? to Arendelle, from staying all this time, from helping me?"

The silent moment that passed between them bore a heavy weight indeed . He stood there, examining her face, maybe even examining his words before he opened his mouth again "It seems words will not convince you, you want to hold a ball? fine but who will be

brave enough for it? coming forth to the snow queen? what if you freeze of their hearts? I bet they won't stand a minute infront of me .. for I on the other hand, don't fear you" he came closer at _on_ and whispered the last sentance in her ear. Elsa's head turned towards him and he deliberately flicked his gaze towards her lips, making her stumble upon her words that still came with an edge of sarcasm "So full of yourself aren't you? who ever heard you would think you're talking about a monster .. well then prince Hans if you wish to attend be my guest, but I will give you no upper hand, you will have

to make your way there" she finished up by returned her gaze upon his own lips, before turning away.

"Expect no less than that my queen" he yelled from his place "and settle for nothing but the best" he gave another bow whilst watching her silloet dissappear into her room. He heard her say something, a wish of goodluck maybe? but it got lost in the sound of the door shutting.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update .. I had finals and shit like that, but here you go :)**


End file.
